Daniel Ortega/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Brian Mulroney - Sin imagen.jpg| W. Hemisphere ldrs. summit, fr. R-Argentina's Menem, Mexico's Salinas, unident., Nicaragua's Ortega, Venezuela's Perez & Canada's Mulroney. Getty Daniel Ortega - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper and Nicaraguan President Daniel Ortega wave during the offial leaders photo at the Summit of the Americas in Panama City, Panama Saturday April 11, 2015. ADRIAN WYLD / THE CANADIAN PRESS Estados Unidos * Ver Daniel Ortega - Jimmy Carter.jpg| De izquierda a derecha: Alfonso Robelo, Jimmy Carter, Daniel Ortega y Sergio Ramírez. Fuente: Archivo personal de Sergio Ramírez Barack Obama - Daniel Ortega.jpg| El presidente de EE UU, Barack Obama, saluda al presidente de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega, durante la V Cumbre de las Américas en abril de 2009. JORGE SILVA (REUTERS) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Daniel Ortega - Óscar Arias Sánchez.jpg| Daniel y Oscar Arias relanzan mecanismo de diálogo binacional. | CCC. Daniel Ortega - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Guerra de presidentes: Chinchilla marchará contra Ortega. Ifobae Daniel Ortega - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Daniel Ortega y Luis Guillermo Solís protagonizaron dos desencuentros en la cumbre de Celac. SNN Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Óscar Berger - Sin imagen.jpg| Guatemalan president Oscar Berger (L) hugs his Nicaraguan counterpart Daniel Ortega (R) upon his arrival at Augusto C. Sandino international airport in Managua 04 October, 2007. Berger is in Managua to meet with other Central American presidents and to take part in the commemoration of the Central American Justice Court centenary. AFP PHOTO/Miguel ALVAREZ. Getty Álvaro Colom - Daniel Ortega.jpg| Daniel fue recibido por el mandatario electo de Guatemala Alvaro Colom. | CCC Daniel Ortega - Otto Pérez Molina.jpg| Nicaraguan President Daniel Ortega (L) greets his Guatemalan counterpart Otto Perez (C) next to Hondura’s President Orlando Hernandez, during the III CELAC Summit 2015 family photo in the Pedregal building, 20 km northwest of San Jose, on January 28, 2015. AFP PHOTO/CARLOS GONZALEZ Daniel Ortega - Jimmy Morales.jpg| El Presidente de la República, Comandante Daniel Ortega, y la Coordinadora del Consejo de Comunicación y Ciudadanía, Compañera Rosario, sostuvieron un encuentro este martes con el Presidente Electo de Guatemala, Jimmy Morales. CCC CPerez México * Ver Daniel Ortega - Vicente Fox.jpg| El expresidente de México, Vicente Fox, impulsó la refinería centroamericana. Aquí, con el mandatario de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega. | ARCHIVO. La nación Daniel Ortega - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente mexicano Felipe Calderón Hinojosa envió una carta al Comandante Daniel en la que le expresa sus felicitaciones por la celebración de las Fiestas Patrias en nuestro país. | el19digital.com Daniel Ortega - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| Peña Nieto sostuvo un encuentro con Daniel Ortega Saavedra, presidente de Nicaragua. Foto: Presidencia Nicaragua (expandido) * Ver Daniel Ortega - Violeta Chamorro.jpg| Daniel Ortega durante una visita a doña Violeta Barrios de Chamorro en abril de 1990. LAPRENSA/Archivo Arnoldo Alemán - Daniel Ortega.jpg| Arnoldo Alemán (a la izquierda) y Daniel Ortega, en la finca del primero, durante una reunión sostenida en el año 1997. REUTERS Daniel Ortega - Enrique Bolaños Geyer.jpg| Daniel Ortega y Enrique Bolaños. Sceneups Caribe Cuba * Ver Daniel Ortega - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fidel Castro, Daniel Ortega y Maurice Bishop durante el acto por el primer aniversario de la Revolución Sandinista. Nicaragua. Fidelcastro.cu Daniel Ortega - Raúl Castro.jpg| Daniel Ortega y Raúl Castro Ruz. Radiorebelde Daniel Ortega - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| Miguel Díaz-Canel también presidió las delegaciones de Cuba al acto por el aniversario 37 de la Revolución Sandinista (al que corresponde la foto) y a la toma de posesión de Daniel Ortega en enero de 2017. Vanguardia.cu América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| W. Hemisphere ldrs. summit, fr. R-Argentina's Menem, Mexico's Salinas, unident., Nicaragua's Ortega, Venezuela's Perez & Canada's Mulroney. Getty Néstor Kirchner - Sin imagen.jpg| Argentine President Nestor Kirchner(L) shakes the hand of his Nicaraguan counterpart Daniel Ortega(R) while Brazilian President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva(2L), Costa Rican Oscar Arias(C) and Ecuador's Rafel Correa look on, during the family photograph of the Ibero American Summit at the cerro San Cristobal in Santiago, 09 November 2007. Getty Cristina Fernández - Daniel Ortega.jpg| Hugo Chávez, Daniel Ortega, Raúl Castro y Cristina Fernández. Juventud Rebelde Bolivia * Ver Daniel Ortega - Evo Morales.jpg| Nicaragua's Daniel Ortega, right, greets Bolivia's Evo Morales during the III CELAC Summit 2015, 20 km northwest of the Costa Rican capital, on Jan. 28, 2015. (Alberto Font/The Tico Times) Brasil * Ver Daniel Ortega - Lula da Silva.jpg| Daniel y Rosario envían mensaje de solidaridad a Lula da Silva. Foto: La Voz del Sandinismo Dilma Rousseff - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Dilma Rousseff (L) greets Nicaragua's President Daniel Ortega during the III CELAC Summit 2015 family photo in the Pedregal building, 20 km northwest of San Jose, on January 28, 2015. Getty Chile * Ver Daniel Ortega - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La presidenta de Chile Michelle Bachelet recibió este viernes al Comandante-Presidente de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega. | EFE Colombia * Ver Virgilio Barco - Sin imagen.jpg| De izquierda a derecha los presidentes de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega; Honduras, José Azcona; Guatemala, Vinicio Cerezo; El Salvador, Napoleón Duarte; Cuba, Fidel Castro, y Colombia, Virgilio Barco, durante la toma de posesión de Carlos Salinas de Gortari, el primero de diciembre de 1988 Foto La Jornada Álvaro Uribe - Daniel Ortega.jpg| Uribe respondió acusaciones de Daniel Ortega sobre fallo de la CIJ(Foto: Archivo/VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Daniel Ortega - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El Presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, se reunió este sábado en Ciudad de México con su homólogo de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega. El país.co Ecuador * Ver Daniel Ortega - Rafael Correa.jpg| Presidente de Ecuador, Rafael Correa y Nuestro Presidente Comandante Daniel Ortega | la voz del Sandinismo Paraguay * Ver Daniel Ortega - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Compañero-Presidente de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega y el presidente electo de Paraguay, Fernando Lugo. | César Pérez Uruguay * Ver Daniel Ortega - José Mujica.jpg| En la imagen (i-d) Los presidentes de Bolivia, Evo Morales; Uruguay, José Mujica; la primera dama de Nicaragua, Rosario Morillo; y el presidente de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega; el pasado 10 de enero en Venezuela presentes en los actos de apoyo al convaleciente presidente de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez. EFE/Archivo Daniel Ortega - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Presidentes Daniel Ortega y Tabaré Vázquez | Jairo Cajina Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Daniel Ortega.jpg| El presidente de Venezuela, Carlos Andres Pérez; el jefe del Gobierno español, Felipe González, y los presidentes de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega; Honduras, Rafael Leonardo Callejas, y Costa Rica, Óscar Arias, en viaje a Chile en marzo de 1990. Foto EFE Daniel Ortega - Hugo Chávez.jpg| El presidente de Nicaragua, Daniel Ortega, con su colega venezolano, Hugo Chávez; durante su encuentro este miércoles en Managua. Fotos. AFP Daniel Ortega - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Daniel Ortega, Presidente de Nicaragua junto a su par venezolano, Nicolás Maduro | Foto: Referencial Fuentes Categoría:Daniel Ortega